fence_comicfandomcom-20200214-history
Guidelines
These are the guidelines for writing articles, uploading images and general conduct of users. Please adhere to them as closely as possible to keep all articles consistent in their layout and style. Note: These policies are strongly based on the Boku no hero Academia Wiki Guidelines. User Policy Generally, we expect contributors to act according to Wikia's Terms of Use. Meaning that abuse, harassment and other forms of toxic behavior are strictly forbidden. Be civil to other people and ask for help if you need it. Your first point of contact is Berin. Writing Style * The language of the wiki is English. * Do not use obscenities, colloquial language or euphemisms unless in quotes by characters. * Avoid the use of "in issue #3" or "on page 5" in the articles. Use in-universe wording. * Keep the tenses in the article consistent. Generally, articles are to be written in present tense with exceptions being: ** The history section of a character page ** A flashback or a section about a previous point in the story ** A page about a deceased character These should be written in past tense. Images and other media The only acceptable images are: * Panels or pages from the comic * Official art posted by credible sources * In case of images depicting the comic, the text has to be erased from the speech bubbles Unacceptable images: * Collages * Fanart of any form * Images unrelated to Fence * Porn, nudity and other explicit kinds of image, according to Wikia's Terms of Use. As for the image format, PNGs are strongly preferred. Naming If the image depicts a single character, the name should include the character's full name. If multiple characters are depicted, first names are fine. The name should describe the content of the image. Do not '''upload images with random names and put spaces or underscores between words. Licensing Almost all images on this wiki are copyrighted and used under fair use. Most of the copyrights are held by C.S. Pacat, Johanna the Mad or Boom Studios. If the image is licensed, use the Fair use template in the "Licensing" section. Layout Guide Characters Character pages should only be created once the characters full name has been revealed. Every character page should start with a short (one or two sentences) general description of the character. Then, this template should be used for the infobox. The following sections should used in this order: * Appearance * Personality * History (if applicable) * Plot * Fencing Skills (if applicable) * Relationships * Trivia (if applicable) * References Other articles pertaining to places, events, or groups should be ordered as follows: * A short introduction * A meaningful image * Relevant information * Trivia * References Referencing '''All information added to articles must be referenced. All information should only come from the comic, official websites, the authors' social media accounts and interviews. For references from the comic, the issue number is generally enough. For this write the reference in the following format: "FENCE Issue #1". For information acquired from the last pages exclusive to the physical edition of FENCE, use this format "Last Page of the physical edition of FENCE Issue #1". For online references, link to the source, describe the type of source and who posted it. For example, "Interview of Pacat by XY Newspaper" Category:Community